


what are you waitin' for?

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fireworks, First Kiss, Forests, M/M, Rough Kissing, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: He was waiting for the cue. The cue to go.A heavy breath against his cheek.𝙂𝙤.





	what are you waitin' for?

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to Love me like you do and that's where this came from.

It had been a year since the REACH had left, and Earth was _celebrating_. Celebrating Bart-well, _Impulse_. The word had gotten out thanks to Blue Beetle for accidentally- _purposefully_ -leaking out some _information_. 

_"It's all thanks to Impulse. He was the one who stopped the REACH. He was the one who **saved** me. So, in my opinion, we all should be celebrating **him**."_

_**Damnit** , Jaime._

So, here they were. Both him and Jaime were standing in the middle of a forest, up and hugging each other sides and staring up at the sky as it exploded with color and glowed like an angel in the sky. "Can't believe we did it, Blue," Bart said suddenly, smiling wide and _happy_. "It's all still sinking in. Slowly, actually." Jaime snickered softly and rolled his eyes.

"You? Slow?" He teased, turning to face the speedster. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Bart gaped and pushed him in a friendly way, laughing suddenly at Jaime's hurt- _faked_ -expression. "How _dare_ you! I thought you were my friend!"

Bart giggled and tried for a hug but Jaime grabbed him by his arms and turned them around quickly, pinning his friend against a tree. 

And suddenly, everything seemed to stop.

A few fireworks went off in the distance and at this distance and suddenly, Jaime could make out every freckle on Bart's right cheek and could make out different spectacles of color in his green eye, blues, purples, and yellows. Pretty.

Too pretty.

"Ugh," Jaime let go of his wrists. "Sorry. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?" He asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Bart didn't answer even as more explosions went off in the distance. 

Jaime watched as Bart's gaze wandered across his face, then down, down, down, till his eyes landed on his lips. He looked up at Jaime's brown orbs quickly, though. Jaime then swallowed thickly, both of their eyelids falling slightly, hazy. 

And God, he was so _fucking_ close. And suddenly, he was waiting.

He was waiting for the cue. The cue to go.  
A heavy breath against his cheek.  
𝙂𝙤.

They met suddenly, quickly, teeth clacking against each other as both of them tried to get in lost in the feel of the other. Bart tried to raise his hands to grasp Jaime's face, but Jaime had this-this _urge_ -

_Pin him against the tree again, Jaime Reyes. It will assure **dominance**._

Jaime did. He grabbed Bart's freckled wrists and slammed them against the tree. In front of him, Bart groaned into his mouth and Jaime practically ate the sound, swallowing it and saving it, committing it to memory like he was doing with his soft, _soft_ , _pretty_ , pink lips.

Their kissing was so rough, but also, soft and sacred. Kissing like this was the last time they would ever get a chance, but then again, like this was the first time and they wanted to make it special because it _was_.

" _Jaime_ ," Bart sighed against his lips. "Love you," He mumbled and Jaime's heart began to hammer in his chest even as he kissed the redhead's jaw, slowly making his way down towards his splattered, freckled neck. "God, I've wanted this _forever_. Do you know how long I've had to _wait_?"

Then suddenly, Bart was baring his neck.

 _He's submitting._ Scarab said, almost... _giddy_. _Submitting to us, Jaime Reyes. **Take him.**_

"What's wrong, Blue?" Bart asked, smirking, teeth glistening and trying slowly to move his wrists. "A minute ago you were actin' all high and mighty, what're are waitin' for now?"

 _Nothing_. Jaime thought as he smiled back. 

_Nothing at all._


End file.
